


Connie: la fillette révolutionnaire

by Slant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Sworn To The Sword, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl takes Connie to the sky arena to teach her to become a <s>prince</s> knight. Commentary by A-ko and B-ko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connie: la fillette révolutionnaire

Gem things, Connie has been realising for some time, are not only wonderful and magical and occasionally terrifying, they are also _weird_. The shadows in the skyarena are a case in point. Today, Pearl's is wearing a crown over an insect-antenna headband, and is curled up contentedly in a web. Her own is posing dramatically with a sword. The voices come from some indefinable location. 

"Have you heard? Have you heard? Have you heard?"  
"Excuse me, are you stuck?"  
"Being trapped in a web is the best thing! Why don't you come and join me?"  
"But I can play with my friend out here."   
"If only you knew how great it was to be trapped, you'd want to be too."  
"How did you get trapped?"  
"They kept making me play the prince: I was typecast!"


End file.
